B E E R
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Hinata tidak boleh minum sendiri.


**(c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

 **Humor**

 **...**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **...**

 **[Hinata tidak boleh pergi minum sendiri.]**

Satu gelas yang tadinya penuh dengan likuid putih berbuih, sekarang lenyap tak bersisa. Ditenggak sekali sampai habis. Hingga tetes terakhir. Beberapa menit kemudian, efeknya timbul. Tak senang dengan gelas kosong, wadah bening itu diketuk-ketuk beringas ke permukaan meja. Sang empu tertawa-tawa, tak lama terdengar erangan marah dari bibirnya yang meracaukan kata-kata tak bermakna.

"Hahaha, bodoh! Hik—lembur katanya, lembur!"

"Oh, Hinata! Hentikan membuat keributan!"

" _B-bakaaaa_!"

Yamanaka Ino mesti menarik-narik lengan mungil temannya yang membuat gaduh, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tak berhenti menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Ino merasa bodoh, Hinata mabuk hanya karena satu gelas bir. Satu gelas saja, bir berkadar alkohol rendah, bukan dicekoki dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi lainnya. Ino kini terlihat seperti teman tak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkannya mabuk-mabukan.

Memang, manusia dengan daya tahan alkohol rendah itu menyebalkan. Hyuuga Hinata tentu jadi suspek utama dalam kejadian ini. Ino memijit kening, pusing tujuh keliling.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan anak satu ini," Ino mengernyitkan dahi.

Hinata tidak akan meracau seperti orang sinting di bar ini kalau saja kekasihnya tidak membatalkan janji makan malam di restoran yang sudah di- _booking_ sejak dua bulan lalu. Yah, orang sibuk namanya. Namun, kelihatannya kekasih Hinata sudah terlalu banyak membatalkan janji sampai-sampai hari ini Hinata menelepon Ino dan mengomel sepanjang hari dan berakhir mengajaknya minum di bar di pinggir kota. Padahal, sejak zaman perkuliahan, Hinata tidak pernah mau ikut acara minum-minum. Sekalinya ikut pun, gelas-gelas _sake_ dan bir yang ditawarkan padanya akan dialihkan ke teman-temannya yang lain.

Hari ini? Istimewa?

Oh, tidak. Ino lelah lahir batin.

Malapetaka.

"Sasuke bodoh! bodoh!" Rambut Hinata acak-acakan, terburai pada permukaan meja porselen. Gelas bekas bir hampir dilempar kalau Ino tak segera mengamankannya dan menyerahkannya pada _waiter_ bar. Wajah Hinata memerah, dengan mata berkabut. Matanya basah, bengkak. Hasil mabuk-mabukan hanya dengan segelas bir.

"Anak ini, benar-benar—" Ino menahan mulutnya untuk tidak memaki temannya yang kini memukuli meja sambil menangis.

Ino meraih tas Hinata, toh ia tak lagi punya cukup kesadaran untuk berpikir rasional. Bicara saja sudah seperti kumur-kumur. Hinata tidak akan sadar kalau tasnya sudah berada di pangkuan Ino. Ino mengobrak-abrik tas ungu polos Hinata, ponsel layar sentuh dikeluarkan dengan mulus. Ino hafal benar kode pengunci layar ponsel Hinata. Apa lagi kalau bukan tanggal lahir Sasuke. Klasik sekali. Pasangan bodoh.

Daftar kontak ditelusuri. Alangkah bingungnya Ino ketika tidak menemukan nama Sasuke atau kontak dengan nama panggilan sayang, _bebeb_ , _baby, honey, darling,_ atau apalah itu di ponsel Hinata. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, "Hinata, mana kontak Sasuke?"

Hinata meracau, cekikikan tidak karuan. Ino makin pening, lebih baik cari sendiri. Ino sedikitnya mengutuk diri karena tidak membawa ponsel lantaran bar ini dekat dengan apartemennya—penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Dan ia tidak begitu senang meluangkan memori otak untuk menghafal nomor ponsel Sasuke. Mau menyuruh Ino membawa Hinata menginap di apartemennya? Oh, Ino belum mau didemo penghuni apartemen lainnya karena Hinata yang menggila. Lihat temannya sekarang, menghentakkan kaki di lantai keramik seperti keserupan. Benar-benar menggila.

Ya Tuhan, Ino harus mencari nomor laknat itu segera. Ino mulai kesal menggeser layar ponsel dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, begitu terus. Nihil, tapi ada satu nomor. Namanya aneh. Dan Ino tidak bisa membayangkan itu nama alias siapa.

 _Butayarou_.

Heh, ini nama siapa. Sampai begitu tega Hinata menamainya begitu.

Menahan tawa, Ino mencoba peruntungan.

Nomor ditekan, simbol telepon hijau menyusul. Ponsel bergetar. Jaringan berusaha menghubungkan.

Ah, diangkat.

"Hinata? Aku baru selesai dengan peker—"

Oh, tepat sasaran.

Tawa Ino meledak. Ia lupa dengan tatapan orang banyak yang melihatnya dengan mata menyipit. Ino memegangi perut. Oh, ini luar biasa.

"Siapa ini?" Suara itu berubah begitu dingin, Ino jelas mengenalnya.

"Malam, _Butayarou-san_. Ino di sini."

Ino membayangkan wajah masam di ujung sana. Ino tertawa sekali lagi, menunggu respon seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang nama kontaknya berubah menjadi _butayarou,_ kasihan.

" _Butayarou_?"

"Itu nama kontakmu di ponsel Hinata. Oh, ya ampun, perutku sangat sakit." Tawa Ino belum usai, gelegar tawanya membuat pengunjung bar menatapnya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Kenapa ponsel Hinata ada padamu?"

Langsung tuduh poin dan mengabaikan ucapan Ino. Lucu membayangkan wajah muramnya di sana. Oke, Ino juga tidak mau berlama-lama menemani Hinata yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan hilang kesadaran.

"Ino, kau ... menelepon siapaaa?" Hinata meracau, berusaha menggapai ponselnya sebelum lengan dan wajahnya jatuh kembali ke meja.

"Hinata?!" suara Sasuke meninggi, mendengar suara ribut di bar bercampur suara lengan Hinata yang menggebrak meja membuatnya khawatir.

"Tenang, dia baik-baik saja. Dia mabuk, Tuan Sasuke. Dan tebak apa alasannya?" Ino tertawa sambil merapikan rambut Hinata yang kusut.

"Aku tahu."

Pacar temannya pintar, tapi tak pandai menjaga perasaan. Entah harus menyebutnya pintar atau idiot. Masalah cinta-cintaan sih sepertinya mengarah ke idiot.

"Aku kirimkan alamatnya, kau cukup datang dan membawanya pulang."

Ino mematikan ponsel sebelum bisa mendengar balasan Sasuke.

Lengan Hinata diguncang halus.

"Hmm?"

"Pulang dan bicarakan baik-baik, oke?"

Hinata tertawa jenaka. Ia mengangguk pelan, sebelum matanya memejam.

"Bocah sialan, malah tidur." Gerutu Ino sebal.

...

"Hnggh ..." Hinata mengerang ketika rasanya ia melayang di udara, kakinya tak menapak tanah. Dan perutnya terasa hangat.

"Seperti di surga," racaunya dengan tangan melayang di udara.

"Surga?"

"Iya, surga, hehehe ..."

"Hm."

Hinata bengong. Kok suara Ino jadi suara laki-laki sih? Dan lagi angin dingin yang membelai wajahnya ini berasal dari mana, perasaan di bar tadi terasa sangat pengap dan sesak. Hinata menggeliat, kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Pegangan atau kau akan jatuh."

"Sasuke-kun?!"

Hinata kaget bukan main, matanya membelalak. Oh, bukankan ia sedang minum dengan Ino?

Bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa berakhir digendong di punggung Sasuke?

Aduh, sial. Hinata seperti lupa ingatan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan mulutnya terasa tidak enak. Sasuke memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke depan dan berjalan.

" _E-etto_ , ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa menjemputku?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut, tangannya kembali memegangi bahu Sasuke.

"Ino menghubungiku."

"E-eh, tapi Ino tadi tidak membawa ponsel?" balas Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya kenapa nama kontakku bisa berubah jadi _Butayarou-san_?"

Mati. Ino memakai ponselnya. Astaga. Tadi cuma iseng mengubah nama karena kekesalan sementara.

Hinata ingin mencari lubang kubur sekarang juga.

"Mm, maaf?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Yah, salahnya juga kerap kali membatalkan janji-janjinya dengan Hinata untuk makan malam atau sekadar menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku."

Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke, kantung mata, rambut sedikit berantakan, wajah kusut. Oh, pemuda itu bekerja begitu keras. Dan ia menyempatkan diri menjemput Hinata malam-malam begini, tengah malam tepatnya. Sasuke seharusnya beristirahat. Hinata merasa bersalah karena bersikap egois.

"Sasuke-kun, _gomen ne_?"

"Hn. Jangan bergerak atau kau akan jatuh."

Hinata tertawa, wajahnya berada di sisi leher Sasuke. Oh, Hinata begitu menyukai Sasuke. Wajah Hinata hangat, entah karena efek alkohol yang tersisa atau karena udara yang terasa begitu dingin. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke, nyaris mencekik kekasihnya. Sasuke megap-megap, kaget.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?"

Sasuke terbatuk. Ia membenarkan posisi Hinata dalam gendongannya.

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, lengan Sasuke dicubit. Senyum di bibirnya merekah.

" _Daisuki da yo. Hontou ni daisuki!_ " bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke dihiasi semburat merah. Di bawah langit berbintang, bulan jadi saksinya. Oh, ini bukan drama Korea, dasar gadis gila. Ini begitu memalukan, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke membencinya. Oh, bisakah semburat merah di wajahnya lenyap dengan segera?

"K-kau masih mabuk ya?"

Suara Sasuke berdecit, ia tak berani menoleh. Hinata tersenyum, telinga Sasuke merah. Betapa lucu.

"Um, aku sadar sepenuhnya!" balas Hinata semangat.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya lagi. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

Hinata begitu senang menggoda Sasuke. Yah, sekali-kali mabuk ternyata tidak ada salahnya.

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N :** __Hai, sudah begitu lama saya tidak menulis. Akan tetapi saya kangen menulis. Saya sempatkan membuat satu cerita pendek, dengan harapan saya bisa kembali berkarya aktif seperti dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya selama ini, saya sangat bersyukur ada orang-orang yang membaca dan menyukai karya yang saya buat. Semoga menghibur!

 **Salam,**

 **Gin**


End file.
